email lover sasunaru two
by mcutegurls
Summary: this will be a bit sad but the ending i think i'll be sad if many people view mine i'll put the last one this is sasunaru


Sasunaru email lover 2

**Sasuke and the other are waiting for naruto at the airport. Naruto is back from London for study. It is 2.34p.m. "where is naruto,sasuke?" sakura ask "how should I know, he'll be here" sasuke shouted.**

**From the corner from them there was a person who is wearing a sunglass with a blond long hair. That person came near to them and said "hai guys.." sasuke look at the person and he would not know if it was naruto or not. " who are you?" sasuke ask, then the person answer back "what how could you forget a friend".that person took of his sunglass. Everyone was shocked to know his friend naruto was there with them like a girl with a long hair. Sasuke hug him as he took of his sunglass with tears in side. Sakura wanted to tell him something "naruto ?"**

**"yes?"**

**"is it true that your parents are dead?"**

**Everyone is looking at him waiting for an answer.**

**Naruto kept silents with no emotion on his face…**

**" my parents died when I was about 12 month old their grave are in london right now so my home is there not in japan anymore"his face is again without any emotion…**

**Sasuke said " how long you're staying here?" naruto answer "3 days only, sorry I can't be longer here then it is, I'm runing a studio in London for star I'm coming is for work to find a star to play a duet song with celine dion"**

**"ohhh" everyone answer..**

**"sasuke can't I sleep at your house tonight?"naruto ask. "ya" answer sasuke.**

*******At sasuke's house*******

**"ahh… what a long flight" while sitting on the sofa.**

**Sasuke is coming near to naruto "what wrong sasuke?" and sasuke kiss him while moving his hand on naruto's long hair.**

**" ahh.."from naruto's mouth , sasuke look at naruto's beuty , naruto's cuteness and his sexy body.**

**"stop sasuke!..." while sasuke touch his beuty part naruto scream of loneliness and sadness…**

**" you're the same as alwast you only mature outside but inside still the same"sasuke said while naruto breath hardly..**

**Sasuke stop doing those thing to him "why did you stop?" naruto ask.**

**"could you stay here even longer?" sasuke ask "sorry I could not I have work to do " naruto answer**

**"Then I'll go to London with you" shouted sasuke with grief " are you crazy! What about them I mean sakura,sai,kiba,neji,teten,and the other"**

**"I'll make my group to go over there because thre ar a part of the mafia group"**

**"ok I don't care "**

**"thank you" sasuke kiss him on his beautiful wet lips.**

******the next day******

**"sasuke I'll be going"**

**"ok be care full"**

**Naruto go in sasuke's limo to go to ayumi hamasaki's house.**

**A few hours later..**

**"I am back!"naruto said**

**"what that was fast ? how did it go?"**

**"ok, ayumi said no problem being a duet with celine dion!"**

**" sakura and the other are upstairs" sasuke said**

**" thanks for the limo it was fun" naruto answer**

**"Naruto!" someone shouted**

**Naruto was shocked to see his little friend, konohamaru is here… " konohamaru ! you're here"**

**Naruto hug him. Sasuke didin't like naruto hugging someone so he pull naruto away from konohamaru. "Please stop hugging"**

**"ohh" konohamaru said "you're envy me"**

**Naruto was a bit shocked to know his best friend that is alwast clam being like this.. naruto think's it is a bit funny"ha"**

**"Sasuke,Naruto,Konohamaru come upstairs" sakura shouted upstairs**

**"I'll be up in a minit I need to make a call" naruto said to konohamaru and sasuke.**

**"ok but not to long we need to talk" sasuke answer.**

**Naruto turned a side and smile with evil though. Naruto open his phone and dieled someone's number "hello…"**

**"why do naruto need to talk sec a long time" sakura hate waiting for something that have nothing to about her.**

**Few minutes after that**

**"AHHHHH! Where is he!" sakura shouted "NARUTO!" sakura gone down stairs "!"**

**"What wrong?" sasuke said clamly while going down stairs**

**Sakura is holding a piece of paper.**

**"What are you going leave us again!" Sakura shouted Sasuke take the letter from sakura , sasuke was shocked by reading that piece of paper… The paper says…**

**I COULD NOT LET YOU GUYS COME TO LONDON FOR NO REASON OR NOT YOU'LL BE BLAME FOR WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO ME, SAYONARA**

**You loved friend,**

**NARUTO**

**"WHY?" sasuke shouted…**

*****Few days after the incident happen*****

**Sasuke sit back and thinks what he done to naruto. He ask his self that is it naruto's fault thata I'm sad or is he's fault…**

**Sakura look at Sasuke who's blaming himself for what happen. Sakura wanted to ask what was the plan that him going to ask them but sasuke gone upstairs already…**

*****in London******

**Naruto is drawing something on a piece of paper while waiting for celine dion to discuss some matter.**

**Then a man who is like a boy in a cozy cot come and tell something to naruto " Diva, celine dion is here" people there call naruto Diva because his looks like their diva,Kelly clarkson**

**"don't call me diva I'm a man, saix "naruto answer**

**" a boy you meant"**

**"you really makes me mad sometimes,anyway where's celine dion?" naruto ask.**

**"she outside"**

##outside##

**"oh, hello diva-sama"celine dion just like doing like that to Naruto.**

**"if I tell u to stop you'll not stop" will showing his unknown face to celine dion. "So what makes you drop by?"**

**I just want to know how's the song going? what is the title song?" celine dion ask.**

**"is going to proceed,the title is.."naruto do not want to say because going through in his life "love betray"he show a face like his going to cry there and now.**

**" Sorry if I'm asking something that is sensitive.."celine dion now shows a face that wants to hug him. So she hug him…**

**"hey!" saix shouted and pull him from celine dion " his not something to hug so easily! He's my diva!"**

**" hey his not yours only that he's body has your name!" celine dion shouted him.**

**" HEY! You guys stop fighting there's nothing to fight about!" naruto shouted**

**They look at naruto and they was shocked looking naruto wet face.**

**"naruto are you ok? Did I or her did anything?" saix ask naruto`**

**" No, is not you guys fault it just fall down by it self.."naruto answer with no grief**

**" is something shocking because of me someone crying I alwast make people happy with my song"celine dion trying to clam his blonded friend.**

**"show off.." saix mounth open a bit**

**" sorry if I was a show off,even naruto not a show off like you" celine dion started the fight.**

**"excuse me if I was a show off like you I just being myself,and don't call his name without my permission!"saix answer**

**"what do I even need to ask for permission his not yours!"celine dion shouted**

**"HIS MINE!" saix answer**

**"when!"**

**"till the first time we meet"**

**## aside where naruto thinking alone##**

**Naruto look at them, naruto thinks that he saw something like this before.. he remind this two like him and sasuke when small..**

*****10 years ago*******

**_Sasuke is doing his work while naruto looks like him with angriness on his mind_**

**_"what do you want,naruto"_**

**_"how are you so smart, why are so like this, why you could have a houses your self!"_**

**_"ha Are YOU for real is really annoying BAKA!"_**

**_"I'M NOT STUPID!"_**

**_"yes you are you're asking something stupid!"_**

**_"what ever!"_**

*****back in reality******

**"Diva!" "diva-sama" celine dion and saix call naruto with that name.**

**"yes" naruto answer with short notice**

**"who is better for you me or this stupid guy" celine dion ask**

**" ha I'm not stupid"**

**"Sasuke ^_^"naruto answer and go inside the studio to finish his picture.**

**Saix and celine dion look at themselves with a question mark on they haed…**

***end second part***

_**did you like this part if i have time i'll make the last one it'll be sad and happy but i don't know if it a happy ending or not..^_***_


End file.
